striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Superhuman Army (unused variants)
This article describes scrapped enemy concepts related to the Superhuman Army enemy set from Strider 2. Zako Guard A group of five enemies designed as part of the Superhuman Army group. Except for one, they were not given an individual name and are instead known as "Zako Guard" ( , lit. small fry), with "zako" being used in Japanese video game jargon to refer to low-level enemy grunts. Zako Guard 1 An enemy consisting of a large, chained gorilla wearing goggles with three smaller soldiers standing on its back. The top soldier appears to be holding a weapon, possibly a flamethrower. This enemy was created as a pun on the Japanese words for "gorilla" ( ) and "goggles" ( ).Capcom (1999). Capcom Secret File #26: Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Pg. 4 Zako Guard 2 The only Zako with an actual name, the Snowboard Guard ( ). This enemy is a strange-looking humanoid riding a snowboard and holding a large, bazooka-like weapon on his hand. Fire comes out from the weapon and from the guard's back. The enemy was planned for a high-speed section planned for the Antarctica stage, but was scrapped alongside the whole area. Zako Guard 3 A long, lean humanoid with a female frame. This enemy has a long appendage coming out of the back of its head, a mask concealing its face and wheel contraptions replacing both feet. It also features a strange, alien-like body and only 3 fingers. This enemy eventually evolved into the Hockey Soldiers. Zako Guard 4 A soldier wearing what appears to be the Antarctic Guard uniform with a visored helmet. This enemy has both hands turned into a weapon able to shoot poisonous beams. He'd have attacked by extending both arms forward, placing them in odd angles and shooting poison at Hiryu. Zako Guard 5 A lean and muscular soldier wearing a full-body tight catsuit and wielding a set of three long blades he could manipulate with his fingers. This enemy resembles the appearance of the Assassin Unit featured in the final game. Keeper Guard The Keeper Guard ( ) is a scrapped enemy planned for the Antarctica stageCapcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 39. Forming part of the Hockey Soldiers set, this enemy was dressed and styled as a hockey goalkeeper, wearing a hockey mask, heavy clothing, leg protectors and the same hockey stick weapon as the basic soldiers. It is unknown how different he'd have behaved when compared with the Hockey Soldiers. A head sprite of this unused enemy can still randomly be seen during loading screens, and is possible some of his sprites can be found hidden inside the game's code. Pyschokinesis Guard The Psychokinesis Guard ( ) is a scrapped enemy planned for the Flying Battleship Balrog stageCapcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 44. This enemy wears the same uniform as the Balrog's infantry crew, except his hands are restrained together as if he was wearing a straitjacket. He also wears a large, metallic helmet fully concealing his head with two prods sticking out of its back. This enemy would have attacked by using telekinesis to move the two prods from his helmet around in the air, presumably aiming them at Hiryu. References Category:Unused Enemies